When an electronic cigarette is being charged in the prior art, electrical connection between a battery component of the electronic cigarette and a charging device of the electronic cigarette is generally obtained through threaded connections, so as to further charge the electronic cigarette. With this type of structure, the electronic cigarette needs to be rotated round and round so that to realize reliable fixing with the charging device of the electronic cigarette. However, this operation is too complex, and the connection is easy to get loose for worn threads, thus causing defective electrical contact. Moreover, in the electronic cigarette shown in FIG. 1, an end cover 4 is mounted at an end of a battery 41, and charging electrodes includes a first electrode 30 and a second electrode 31 respectively connected with a positive electrode and a negative electrode of the battery 41. Wherein, the second electrode 31 axially runs through a center of the end cover 4 and is fixed, the first electrode 30 clamps the end cover 4 around the margin of the end cover 4, and the end cover 4 is made of insulated materials, thus maintaining insulation between the first electrode 30 and the second electrode 31. Obviously, the above-mentioned charging device of an electronic cigarette, which adopts threaded connections to obtain electrical connection, cannot charge the electronic cigarette shown in FIG. 1.